Henry's Story
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Henry is an angel of death whose main job is to take God's children home to him. He's also one of the angels whose concerned about me at the moment.


Henry's story

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

Henry's birthday

Henry's birthday is on July 3, 1955.

He and his colleague Adam are angels of death meaning that they not only take home to their eternal home of heaven but they precious their lives really are.

Chapter 2

How Henry and I met…

Well when I was thirteen years old I met two angels their names are Adam and Henry they have been here watching over me making sure that I am doing everything possible to help others much like myself out with everything and also making sure that no matter what happens that I remember that I am important and loved.

Chapter 3

A conversation between Adam, Henry, and I part 1…

Adam: "Henry, what's wrong my friend?"

Henry: "Adam, Elisa's been having a tough time because of her headaches lately and I don't know what to do or how to help her."

Chapter 4

The conversation between Adam, Henry, and I part 2…

Me: "Henry, I'm sorry if I worried you I didn't mean to."

Adam: "He's not the only angel concerned about you Elisa Cristine I am also why have you been so quiet lately hmm?"

Me: "I guess I just didn't feel comfortable talking about my headaches."

Chapter 5

The conversation between Adam, Henry, and I part 3…

Adam: "Elisa you should have said something regardless of how you think we would have felt about it that is why Henry and I are here for you to help you feel safe in the world and when you lose your way we're here to help you find it don't you know that?"

Me: "Adam, I'm aware of it."

Chapter 6

The conversation between Adam, Henry, and I part 4…

Adam: "Just as long as you are aware of it Elisa that is all that matters to us the most we want you to understand that no matter what happens when you feel like you're just ready to give in and you have no more strength to keep you going we're here."

Me: "I'm grateful for that Adam I really and truly am."

Chapter 7

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Well, Elisa what seems to be on your mind at the moment?"

Me: "Well, Henry I don't rightly know maybe it's the fact I am concerned about my health right now."

Henry: "I see and you want Adam and I to help you not to stress about it so much right?"

Chapter 8

The chat between Henry and I continues…

Me: "Yes, I would like for you and Adam to help me not stress out about it so much Henry please."

Henry: "Ok, when is your next appointment with the dermatologist Elisa?"

Me: "It's not until April 6th at 1:45 in the afternoon Henry."

Chapter 9

Adam and Henry confer…

Adam: "Henry, did she say why she was so quiet to you I wasn't there so I didn't get to ask you then."

Henry: "Yes, Adam apparently it has something to with her health."

Adam: "I thought we had talked to her about it already I guess she forgot that."

Chapter 10

Adam and Henry still confer…

Henry: "It's not that the message didn't register in her brain Adam she's scared that it maybe bad news and doesn't need to hear anymore bad news."

Adam: "Is it about the lump on her left breast that she is concerned about."

Henry: "Yes, Adam that she is."

Chapter 11

Adam and Henry come to talk to me…

Adam: "Elisa, Listen to what we have to say because we'll only say it once we know that you are scared that it maybe something bad happening in that area that you don't want to happen believe me it's something that has both Henry and I are concerned about you big-time now sweetheart."

Chapter 12

The continuation of their chat with me…

Henry: "Elisa, as Adam has said we're not scolding you sweetheart we know you are scared of what it might be but know this your angels will remain with you through it all and you are not alone we're here for you."

Me: "Adam and Henry thank you guys for your help."

Chapter 13

What gave me the idea to write Henry's story…

Well there are many factors that lie within my heart but mainly Henry was my true inspiration at the moment in time that gave me the courage to write his story I felt the need to write his story and I couldn't figure out how to start it until Henry gave me the idea on how I should start it.

Chapter 14

Henry's story continues to amaze me...

What can I say about an amazing angel of death named Henry he's kind, sweet, and all around a great friend and a caring angel for that matter.

Henry's story will take the readers on a spiritual journey of sorts in a personal way.

Some will be worthwhile.

Chapter 15

Learning life lessons from an angel of death named Henry…

Henry: "Well, Elisa are you ready to learn something new about yourself today my dear?"

Me: "Absolutely, Henry what are you going to teach me today my friend?"

Henry: "Well, let's see how about not giving up on your dreams and goals."

Chapter 16

My response to Henry's request…

Me: "Henry, I'm not giving up on my dreams and goals I'm just following them in a different way that's all."

Henry: "I see that Elisa but you have so much work ahead of you that Adam and I are afraid that you won't be able to do it all."

Chapter 17

Adam and I talk…

Me: "Adam, is what Henry said right that you two are afraid that I may not be able to do everything that I want in my life here on earth."

Adam: "Yes, Elisa he's right about that he knows what he is talking about believe me he does."

Me: "I thought you knew."

Chapter 18

My two angelic friends…

The names of my two angelic friends are Adam and Henry they are angels of death their main job is to take God's children home to him so that they may rest in eternal peace.

But mostly they are here to guide me throughout my life.

I am grateful for their help.

Chapter 19

How Adam and Henry make me feel?...

They obviously know me all too well they've known me for quite sometime since I was thirteen years old to be exact.

I don't remember a lot about that time though because as you get older the memory tends to get fuzzy around the edges of course.

Chapter 20

My two angels…

The two angels that I say are mine are Adam and Henry since they are taking good care of me and making sure that I am doing everything possible whenever possible of course.

They are kindhearted and sweet people regardless of what many may say about me they can call me crazy but I know that Adam and Henry are here with me.

Chapter 21

How I chose the title Henry's story?...

It came to my mind after Henry mentioned that I hadn't written a book about him yet so I said okay I'll write it for you then.

Ever since then I have been working on this book and I must say it has become an interesting book in many ways and I am grateful for that particular reason.

Chapter 22

I feel that Henry's story will be a continuing saga…

The reason that I say that is because I have so many things that I want to say about Henry that one book won't be enough to say it in at least not at this rate.

I feel that Henry wants me to say something about him now.

Chapter 23

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Elisa, I know that you don't like hearing this but please stop arguing with Adam and I please sweetheart."  
Me: "Henry, I have no intention in arguing with you or Adam tonight I promise you that much."

Henry: "Good, I don't like when Tess has to get involved when it comes to you Elisa."

Chapter 24

How do I explain it to two angels…

Me: "Adam and Henry I am not mad that Tess got involved and I apologize for any inconvenience that I may have caused."  
Adam: "Elisa, it's okay sweetheart we know that you had no intention on causing trouble at all."

Henry: "Adam's right Elisa."

Chapter 25

Adam helps me understand my frustrations…

Adam: "Elisa, what is dear?"

Me: "I'm just frustrated about something Adam."

Adam: "Care to talk about it?"  
Me: "Sure, it will help me out a lot."

Adam: "I'm here and so is Henry just remember that."

Me: "It's nothing against you."

Chapter 26

I finally confess…

Me: "Adam, I feel like I can only take bad news in bits and pieces now."

Adam: "Elisa, is it your health that you are concerned about?"

Me: "Yes, I don't want to die before the father calls me home I am sure you know what I mean."

Adam: "Elisa, stop stressing."

Chapter 27

Henry's turn to talk to me…

Henry: "Elisa, Adam's right sweetheart it's not helping you to worry so much about your health which you have no control over."

Me: "I realize that Henry but I keep getting these images that either one of you is going to take me home soon."

Henry: "Not for awhile yet."

Chapter 28

Henry tells me to let it out…

Henry: "Elisa, I know you are frustrated that things aren't going the way that you want them to but just remember your angels are here for you and we and the father love you so very much."

Me: "I am aware of that Henry sometimes I just need to hear it again."

Chapter 29

Henry's story is an inspirational story…

The reason that I say that is because it truly is an inspirational story when I initially wrote it I didn't think it would be but boy was I wrong big-time.

I learned the hard way not to doubt my talents ever.

Now I don't doubt them at all.

Part 2

Chapters 30-35

Chapter 30

I cry as Henry holds me…

Henry: "Elisa, I didn't realize that it hurt that much sweetheart I was unaware of it Elisa thank you for trusting me sweetheart."

Me: "No Henry thank you for being here when I needed you the most and boy do I need the both of you now."

Chapter 31

Adam and I chat…

Adam: "Elisa, I know what Henry said may have had some affect on you but just remember sweetheart you are loved always."

Me: "Adam, I haven't forgotten that ever I am grateful for the unconditional love that I receive daily."  
Adam: "I'm glad that you are happy to receive our love."

Chapter 32

Tess checks in on us…

Tess: "Well, Mr. Halo how is she doing tonight?"

Adam: "She's okay Tess she just needed to relieve some stress off of her so Henry held her for awhile I was there and telling her that everywhere she goes we will be with her."

Tess: "Adam, I'm glad you said that."

Chapter 33

Adam, Henry, and I sit and talk…

Henry: "Elisa, I know that you have a lot on your mind but don't worry about it dear."

Adam: "Henry's right Elisa relax now dear."

Me: "I am relaxed Adam and Henry."

Henry: "Adam, I've been noticing."

Chapter 34

How Adam counsels me?...

Adam: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "Adam, I don't understand how to cross-cancel when it comes to fractions in my math book."

Adam: "Well now that is a bit tricky I wished that I understood it myself but I don't."

Chapter 35

How Henry counsels me?...

Henry: "Elisa, it's okay to talk about what is bugging you know sweetheart."

Me: "I know Henry but sometimes I feel uncomfortable saying too much all at once."  
Henry: "You don't need to feel uncomfortable Elisa you need to know that God is with you every step of the way there."

Chapter 36

Adam helps me out…

Adam: "Elisa, I know that you feel like you did something wrong but sweetheart it isn't your fault at all you just need to trust in the father and let him take all of that pain away from you dear because the father understands that you are dealing with the issues of your health he never said it would easy but he did say he'd send help."

Chapter 37

One of their colleagues talks to me…

Rafael: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "Rafael, I don't feel like the old me anymore I feel like a different person I feel like someone else has taken over my body."

Rafael: "Elisa, you are older now."

Chapter 38

Monica helps me understand what is going on?....

Monica: "I ssee that you are having a wee bit of touble Elisa let's see what I can do to help you out."

Me: "What does a "wee bit" mean Monica?"

Monica: "Why it means a little bit Elisa is that all you need to know my dear"

Chapter 39

Tess helps me accept my challenges…

Tess: "Now, Elisa I know that you have a hard time accepting your challenges but let Tess help you with those because if I know something about challenges they aren't as difficult as they may seem they are quite simple actually sweetheart."

Me: "Tess, I feel like it's a lot."

Part 3

Chapters 40-45

Chapter 40

Andrew tries his best to help me out…

Andrew: "What's the matter Elisa?"

Me: "I feel so lost Andrew I don't know where to turn right now."

Andrew: "Well ask Adam and Henry for help."

Chapter 41

I take Andrew's advice…

Me: "Adam and Henry I need your help can you please help me out."

Adam: "Elisa, that is exactly what we wanted to hear from you."

Henry: "What has you so scared honey?"  
Me: "I just don't feel all that good is all Adam and Henry."

Chapter 42

Adam and Henry call Sam in…

Adam: "Sam, thanks for coming on such short notice we would have called Tess but figured that Megan needed her at the moment."  
Sam: "Adam, I don't mind helping you and Henry out anything for my sons just so you know."

Henry: "Thanks, Sam you're a big help."

Chapter 43

Sam checks in on me…

Sam: "Well now Elisa what is the matter dear?"

Me: "I'm not feeling well Sam so please forgive me for being so quiet."  
Sam: "Adam has informed me that you are not feeling well I want you to rest after school and to do your homework after dinner is that understood?"  
Me: "Yes, Sam it is now."

Chapter 44

Gloria as my tutor….

Gloria: "I guess Sam told you that I will be your tutor huh Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, he did mention that by the way may I start my homework after dinner?"

Gloria: "Absolutely, it'll be easier that way for you to do it."

Me: "Thank you Gloria you're a big help."

Chapter 45

Adam, Henry, and Rafael sit and talk…

Adam: "You know Henry and Rafael Elisa isn't such a bad assignment after all she does have her moments where she gets frustrated but hey she's a special and the father does love her for all she has done and she continues to do today because she has chosen to use her talents in her ways for her."

Chapter 46

Henry continues the conversation…

Henry: "You're right Adam she is special she has so many talents and she figures ways to use them all sometimes it is so hard for to keep her temper under control and she asks the father to forgive she's cried in our arms before and I must say there will be more times for her to cry until the father calls her."

Chapter 47

Henry helps me learn more about myself…

Henry: "Elisa, are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

Me: "Henry, I'm just tied of being sick all the time is all."

Henry: "Well, Elisa all you can do is rest and recover my dear."

Me: "I know Henry I know I need to stop being stubborn."

Henry: "You've cut that out."

Chapter 48

Adam and Rafael chat…

Adam: "Rafael, I'm sorry that Henry and I didn't request you and Gloria on Monday night instead of yesterday night."

Rafael: "Adam, it's okay she was probably pretty vulnerable at the time and you two figured last night was a good time to request us."

Adam: "We needed help."

Chapter 49

Henry and Gloria chat…

Henry: "Gloria, thank you to both you and Rafael for coming out and helping us with Elisa we didn't think we could do it on our own so I asked Elisa to help me explain to Tess that Adam and I need needed some extra help."

Gloria: "Rafael and I are glad to help you two out at anytime all you have to is request us."

Chapter 50

Adam and I chat…

Adam: "Elisa, you know that Henry and I don't want to take you home to the father just yet right?"  
Me: "Adam, I'm well aware of that my friend I am not ready to go home yet either."

Adam: "Why do you seem so down?"

Me: "I'm tired of being sick."

Chapter 51

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Elisa, what Adam told you was the truth we don't want to take you home just yet sweetheart."

Me: "Henry, I know that I don't want to go home yet either so I can understand what you are saying."

Henry: "Elisa, I'm so glad that you are listening to me."

Chapter 52

Gloria and I chat…

Gloria: "Elisa, don't worry Rafael, Adam, Henry, and I are here for you dear you don't need to be afraid anymore sweetheart."

Me: "Gloria, fear has no place in my heart when I have four angels watching over me at the moment."

Gloria: "You're right Elisa."

Chapter 53

Rafael and I chat…

Rafael: "Elisa, ht is it sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just tired of being sing sick all the time Rafael."  
Rafael: "I can see that Elisa."

Me: "Is that Adam and Henry requested you and Gloria so that you two could help them take care of me."

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa that is why."

Chapter 54

My thoughts on Henry's story…

Well, what can I say Henry's story is turning out to be a masterpiece of thought that that into a whole bunch of paragraphs and quotes in the way that I see it will make the best-sellers in no time at all I mean this is coming from someone who is being watched over by four angels tonight.

Chapter 55

Andrew's point of view on his colleague Henry's story…

Hello, my name is: Andrew and I am an angel of death much like Adam and Henry my colleagues I like that Henry's story is being written by his assignment Elisa she is really good at what she does and how she comes up with the ideas for stories is quite amazing actually she has written many books.

Chapter 56

Monica's point of view on Henry's story…

Hullo, my name is: Monica and I am going to give you my take on my friend Henry's story it is quite a unique story he's quite a unique angel of death who happens to be on assignment with Adam, Rafael, and Gloria at the moment they are taking care of Elisa who wrote this book.

Chapter 57

Tess's take on Henry's story…

Hello there babies, Tess here I want to say that Elisa has done an exquisite job on this book that she has written about Henry as he is on assignment with three of his colleagues Adam, Rafael, and Gloria they are all taking good care of her and from time to time I just check in on them to make sure the assignment is going well.

Chapter 58

Sam's point of view on Henry's story…

Sam: "Hello, my name is: Sam and I have been asked to give my point of view Henry's story well now Henry is an angel of death much like Andrew and Adam Rafael helps on occasion of course.

As does Gloria but anyhow Henry and his colleagues are taking care of Elisa now.

Chapter 59

Henry's point of view on his own story…

Hello, my name is: Henry and I'm an angel of death much like my colleagues Adam and Andrew right now Adam, Rafael, Gloria, and I are taking care of Elisa as she is not well at all.

We're all very concerned here.

Chapter 60

Adam's final thoughts on Henry's story…

Hello, Adam here I would just like to say since this book was first written I have begun to understand what has made us all very special in the hearts of our assignments the assignment who wrote this is named Elisa she's pretty sweet and special and in every way imaginable kind.

Author's note;

I wrote this book as a dedication to Henry one of the two angels who is still taking care of me today.

I am grateful that he is helping me out.

Also his colleagues deserve the same recognition for what they do best.

Angels do exist they're here.

They're everywhere we go.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to all the angels that I know they are Monica, Tess, Andrew, Rafael, Henry, Adam, Taylor, Gloria, Ronald and Sam.

I also dedicate this book to the heavenly father because without him I wouldn't be here to tell this story.

Thank you.

Please enjoy it!

To the readers…

As you read this manuscript and begin to explorer the innermost part of yourself ask yourself this question are there truly angels among us?

The answer my surprise you and it may shock you to your very soul.

Just so you know theyse stories came from my experiences with the angels as a child growing up.

My final thoughts…

Here are my final thoughts on Henry's story I enjoyed writing it I took a journey back in time trying to recall the moments when I first met up to now.

I feel that this book is a work of art with many paragraphs and quotes.

Enjoy this book!

Elisa De La Torre


End file.
